Magical Wonderful Hearts
Magical Wonderful Hearts is a revival concert unit of the Wonderful Hearts concert group. Since 2017, Hello! Project had been split into Magical Wonderful Hearts and the Elder's Gang. Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Hello!Project Foreigners, Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Hello!Project DIVAS. and Hello Project Kids 2 usually appear with Magical Wonderful Hearts as backup dancers. Members Group A * Morning Musume (Cerise) ** 9th Gen: Mizuki Fukumura, Erina Ikuta ** 10th Gen: Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato ** 11th Gen: Sakura Oda ** 12th Gen: Miki Nonaka, Maria Makino, Akane Haga ** 13th Gen: Kaede Kaga, Reina Yokoyama ** 14th Gen: Chisaki Morito, Mei Yokohama ** 15th Gen: Rio Kitagawa, Ran Mizukami, Homare Okamura, Mei Yamazaki * Happy Jikan (Ice Blue) ** 6th Gen: Hoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei ** 7th Gen: Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun ** 8th Gen: Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia ** 9th Gen: Long Haru, Rei Meifei ** 10th Gen: Julie, Pan Xiang, Yang Meilin ** 11th Gen: Li Zun, Feng Lili * ANGERME (Pink) ** 2nd Gen: Akari Takeuchi, Ran Yamamoto ** 3rd Gen: Haruka Makino, Rikako Sasaki ** 4th Gen: Moe Kamikokuryo ** 5th Gen: Momona Kasahara ** 6th Gen: Ayano Kawamura ** 7th Gen: Kairi Nagase, Maho Tetsudo, Haruka Oota, Layla Ise ** 8th Gen: Rin Hashisako * Shiko Jikan (Golden Yellow) ** 4th Gen: Cing Xiu, Cai Ting ** 5th Gen: Cai Yanyu, Zoeng Biyu, Hsiao Karen, Li Yoku ** 6th Gen: Kao JingJing, Nyu Xiwang ** 7th Gen: Kwok Meiying ** 8th Gen: Hao Xiang, Ngui Jiani, Song Ruina, Guao Szu * ACROVIVA (Mint Green) ** 1st Gen: Riko Hayashi, Chisame Goto, Chizuru Oonishi, Miyako Sakurazaki ** 2nd Gen: Yue Akashi ** 3rd Gen: Nio Nakata, Hanako Ogawa, Misa Kitagawa ** 4th Gen: Momoka Otoko ** 5th Gen: Mirai Aoki Group B * Beach Musume -10 (Navy Blue) ** 1st Gen: Rei Arakaki, Rena Yamagishi, Mana Miyoshi, Rinne Hamasaki, Nina Kihara, Masa Nagai ** 2nd Gen: Emiko Fujita, Alanis, Rino Akamatsu ** 3rd Gen: Hisayo Kawada * Juice=Juice (Orange) ** 1st Gen: Tomoko Kanzawa, Sayuki Takagi, Akari Uemura ** 2nd Gen: Ruru Dambara ** 3rd Gen: Manaka Inaba ** 4th Gen: Yume Kudo, Riai Matsunaga * GLiTTER (Light Yellow) **Midori Higashiyama **Miya Xiao **Yukiko Matsumoto *Golden ✩ Star (Dark Pink) **1st Gen: Kyori Asari, Natsuko Hatoyama **2nd Gen: Airi Kamiyama, Kizuna Satoda, Seira Funaki *DYB! (Indigo) **1st Generation: Ruo Long, Xu Jiayi, Pho Nia **2nd Generation: Tong Mingxia *DANCING INNOVATION (Teal) **Dita **Dewi **Akari Sato **Naomi Tanabe Group C * CREATE (Bronze) **1st Gen: Luo Huan, Miya Weng, Meyi Tseng, Zheng Ming **2nd Gen: Cheng Meili, Tong Mingxia, Karen Ehuang **3rd Gen: Qiu Rin, Shui Weiyan, Pan Ning * OWLS×CHARM (Orchid) **Alis **Alberta **Zyu Mingzhu **Abigail **Nina **Rosa **Charity **Jhen Rose * Tsubaki Factory (Blue-Violet) ** Riko Yamagishi ** Risa Ogata ** Kisora Niinuma ** Ami Tanimoto ** Yumeno Kishimoto ** Kiki Asakura ** Mizuho Ono ** Saori Onoda ** Mao Akiyama * BEYOOOOONDS (Purple) ** CHICA#TETSU (Emerald Green) *** Reina Ichioka *** Rika Shimakura *** Alessia Rossi *** Sophie Parkinson *** Shiori Nishida *** Saya Eguchi ** Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (Blue) *** Kurumi Takase *** Kokoro Maeda *** Yuhane Yamazaki *** Minami Okamura *** Momohime Kiyono ** New Group (Burgundy) *** Miyo Hirai *** Honoka Kobayashi *** Utano Satoyoshi * Hana Factory (Lavender) ** Ami Sasamoto ** Minami Kon ** Miou Yamazaki ** Rina Ogata ** Yumeno Chinen ** Seiko Kasahara ** Sayaka Ono ** Ayaka Sato * Enchantix (Aqua Blue) **Madoka Saito **Kanami Ishiguri **Kirara Yonemura **Nanami Kubota * Sugar Plum Fairies (Red) **Nanami Hirano **Azusa Okada **Rena Funaki **Kiki Hirata **Maaya Endo Trainees * Hello Project Kenshuusei Japan and Tokyo **Ichigo Yamada **Natsume Nakayama **Shion Tamenaga **Yuriya Matsubara **Karin Onoda **Ruri Hiromoto **Honoka Hashida **Miku Nishizaki **Yuki Hirayama **Momo Kitahara **Kisaki Ebata **Runo Yofuu **Ayana Murakoshi **Hasumi Uemura * Hello Project Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Ririka Hashimoto **Karin Nishimura **Hina Shibuya * Hello!Project Foreigners ** Stacy ** Alaina ** Abel ** Kara ** Destiny ** Morana ** Aniyah ** Maria ** Kelsi ** Rasuna ** Liesl ** Isabella ** Khunying ** Jintana ** Rose ** Marley ** Kwan Meihua ** Thian Suyin ** Yao Dina ** Zhao Jia ** Hsi Xiao ** Ariel ** Dong Lan ** Mao Luli ** Lu Wen ** Qi Yihong ** Arissa ** Bethany ** Lillian * Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ** Diana ** Macilly Gao ** Li Zun ** Annette Dubois ** Isabel Abate ** Wang Jie ** Caroline Baxton ** Amy Tyler ** Ruby Perez ** Laura Muller ** Daihui Hina ** Ashlynn Bell ** Min-Seo Gim ** Arabella Lincoln ** Lily Prescott ** Abigail Forester * Hello!Project DIVAS. ** Mizuki Kikkawa ** Mikiko Takahashi ** Miku Tsujimura ** Karen Hojo ** Akira Yamamoto ** Chinami Nakata ** Haru Kajiyama ** Nozomi Oriko ** Ame Satoda ** Sachiko Okabe ** Tomomi Ichihara ** Rion Yasui ** Chizu Amano ** Erena Nakagome ** Rio Niikura ** Minako Umemura ** Koume Matsuoka ** Risa Hatano ** Nana Iwasaki ** Kanako Uchida ** Mai Hagino ** Homura Tsujii ** Kaori Yuhara ** Minami Ezakiya ** Aina Isobe ** Hiromi Sonoda ** Yoko Shimazaki ** Anri Yokoyama ** Karin Otani * Hello Project Kids 2 ** Kotone Minamino ** Rumi Maeda ** Ai Oyama ** Miyuki Perri ** Honoka Sakamoto ** Risa Suzuki ** Anna Kazune ** Natsumi Asakura ** Eri Honda ** Reina Shimura ** Kanon Watabiki ** Iroha Yabiku ** Aya Kishimoto ** Fuuka Ninomiya ** Rinko Yuzuki ** Jennifer Matsubara ** Minako Ogawa ** Tomona Noguchi Category:Concert Units Category:Popular Groups Category:2017 Units Category:2017 debuts Category:2017 Concert Tours Category:Groups Formed in 2017